


Demonstuck

by Lunar21eclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar21eclipse/pseuds/Lunar21eclipse
Summary: The war between Demons and Demon hunters continue, but how much longer can it go before its no longer a secret? And who will win?





	1. Chapter 1

Sirens blared in the distance as a boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes that hid behind black rimmed glasses stood in an alley way, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth that was curled up in a grin, showcaseing a pair of blood stained fangs. Horns came from each side of his head, curling backwards and bending up at the end. In front of him stood a girl dressed in a black dress. Her black hair fell to her hips, blending in with her dress. All while her forest green eyes and silver framed glasses made her stand out against the darkness. She had an APB automatic silent pistol pointed to the boys heart.

“Now, now Jade. What a coincidence to met you here of all places! And while I'm in the midst of a meal too! Would you like a bite?” He grinned as he held up the head that belonged to a small and pale women. “I mean, look at her how flawless her face is!” He cooed as he caressed the decapitated head’s cheek. “And the perfume she uses can make any mortal man lose his wits! And the taste of he-” He was cut off with the sound of the gun being fired and he had to dodge to the side not to catch a bullet in his chest.

“That's enough talk out of you Egbert! Its about time I send you back to the place you belong. Hell!” She then shot her gun again, still aiming at the boys heart. He dodged the bullet again then glared at her.

“So rude Harley. I would love to stay and play for a little while, but I really need to leave. I'm sure mother is calling me! And I would hate to keep her waiting.” He taunted then fell into the shadows. Harley shot several times both out of anger and in the hope that maybe she would hit him with at least one bullet. The sirens rang out louder. Probably not even more then a few blocks away. She cursed at herself and ran the other way, the red shoes she wore under her dress tapped against the cement, sending out soft clicks. She threw her gun into the back of an unregistered car and drove off. Her phone rang in her pocket, but she was too angry and too upset with herself to deal with whoever was on the other line, even if it was her father, Jude.

She drove out of the city, driving in the darkness for hours before she pulled up to a lake where she has a small floating hut built in the middle. It wasn't her home, but she went there when she needed to be away from her family. She walked to the boat tied on the dock and rowed out, tying it up before she walked in, slamming the door behind her.

She looked around her small hut, making sure that nothing was out of place and that there were no signs her place had been found. She sighed with relief then threw herse l f down onto the couch she had rested into the corner. She groaned as she heard her phone ring in her pocket for the fifth time. She pulled it out and turned off the phone, ignoring the fact she had several, about 20, texts from her father. She laid on the couch and looked around one last time before exhaustion took over and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

John watched from the top of a building as Jade ran off. He could have easily killed her, but where was the fun in that? He instead planned to just keep her alive and make her life living hell for a while, at least until he got bored with her.

John was still daydreaming as he heard the wind whistle then there was a dead silence, one that was to unnatural. He sighed and stood up, turning around to a see a brunette with blue eyes that matched his standing behind him. She wore a pair of glasses, though the right one was pure black, to hide how her eye has eight pupils just like a spider.

“Hey Vriska, did mother send you to bring me back home?” He hissed at her. It wasn't that he hated her or anything, but she had killed his father simply because her ‘babies' needed food. But yeah, John didn't hold any grudges.

“Come now John. You know if mother wanted you home she would have sent Dave. He is the only one that you listen to. Which is odd since he isn't even a full fledged demon.” John flinched at the mention of Dave's name. “Oh that's right! You never wanted him to be a demon! But mother always has different plans doesn't she?” She grinned, showing off her own pair of fangs, though there were much longer, thicker, and sharper then John's.

“Shut it spider bitch. Are you gonna tell me why the fuck you're here or do I need to give you a reason to tell me?” He growled, already getting annoyed with the female.

She snickered at him. “Awe, did I hit a nerve? Oh well I really dont give a shit. Mother wants to know why you haven't killed the Harley yet. She's starting to become a better hunter and one of these days she's gonna kill you. I'm not worried about that though. She can kill you for all I care.”

John hissed at her again and when he talked, there was a rumble from the back of his throat. “It's because I like to mess with her. I love seeing her engulfed in rage. Plus I want to wait till she's ripe for the picking. You and mother both knos I'm a picky eater. I'll kill her when I'm Damn good and ready. Now fucking leave.” He turned his back to her, something that you should never do to a demon, even if you are one.

Vriska laughed, “Turning your back on me Egbert, now that is a dangerous move.” Suddenly John wasn't in front of her anymore, but behind her. He pressed his fanfs to her throat where her jugular was located and dug his sharp claws into her chest, reaching for her heart.

“And taunting me to much is dangerous. There's a reason I'm mothers favorite you bitch. Now if you don't fucking leave I will tear you to shreds and use you're meat to feed my pets. Do you fucking understand me?” He hissed against her throat and he could feel her swallow a lump in her throat. She tensed up against him and went rigid, her breathing becoming uneasy. He left her go and threw her forward. She stumbled and fell over the edge of the roof. Before she hit the vround she disappeared into the shadows. John watched as she disappeared and sighed. He turned around and diseappeared himself, heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Who is mother?” You ask. Well you'll find out eventually. Be patient. Everything will be revealed...if I finish the story that is T^T Thanks for reading though! It'll get better eventually though


End file.
